A change can be good
by Redrideing
Summary: Sarah Uley runs away from home in La Push when her brother starts to pull away from her after ahe has no one else after 2 years away she comes to find changes and one of those things is she gets imprinted on by the one of the two lone wolves paul or seth and how will she take this change in her life read to find out more full summerary inside t for now
1. A new start

A/N: This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like story is about Sam's little sister and how her life was changed when she left LA Push and came back to find out her brother is different. Someone imprinted on her how will she take things and what will happen when her time away from LA Push comes back to haunt her.

My name is Sarah Uley and I live on the LA Push reservation in Washington. Everything here is okay for a small town most of us can't wait to get out and i am one of those people small towns are to much trouble. You get a reputation because people are to nosey and know every thing about everyone. The rumours going around now are that my brother and legal guardian is in charge of the LA Push gang. Sure he may be tall and buff and have a tribal looking tattoo on his left arm. But that doesn't mean he is in a gang does it no he would never do that. Even if i hate him for getting the looks were I didn't means that I would support the rumours. He has black short hair I have long thick dark brown hair that is mostly up because it is hard to handle. He is tall and filled out with muscles I am skinny and no muscles and around 5'5. He where's cloths that make his body look good for girls I look awful my clothes look odd they are tight but just don't fit right.

My life one big disaster after another. My mother died when I was little Sam was 6 I was just 3 never really knew her. Sam used to tell me stories of how nice she was and things she did. But it wasn't the same as if it would have been her telling them. We had to grow up with a father who loved a little. He would tell us from time to time that it was us that was at fault for we being all alone this was when I was 10 Sam would take care of me because our father was always away and I couldn't take care of myself. He was 13 and he had to look after me. We looked after each other. When I was 15 our father left he never really was a father to us and Sam was old enough to take care of me so he did. He got custody of me and made sure I got good grades. But he was always acting different he was always forgetting me like I wasn't there anymore he would be out late all the time. I didn't know what to think he started changing even more then he stopped talking to me a month after my eight tenth birthday.

My grad is tommorow and he suad he would be there so i had to believe him he's my brother right it would make no sense for him just to lie right that is just crazy right thats what I thought until. I went to go look for him after we were aloud to go and talk to parents before they had to leave for our dance. I was look ing for him when when of Sams new friends cames up to me.

"Sarah, Sam says he is sorry he couldn't make it but wants me to take you home. He says you hate danceing and crowds so he thought I could take you home." I think his name was Jared he graduated last year I think and jioned Sam and his friends right before he graduated.

"Why isn't Sam here he hasn't talked to me in a month except in a note or on the phone?" I tried to not make my vioce crack from the hurt I was feeling but it didn't work I was just to sad.

"He had some stuff to do but he is going to explain everything to you tonight he promises that but for now I have to get you home. Is that okay with you?" He was pharsing it like a question but he made it come out like a command thta I needed to come with him.

"Fine" I muttered this and went outside into the darkening sky.

We drove in silence for so long I forgot were I was it didn't help the thoughs thta were going on in my head. Did I do something wrong to Sam? Does he hate me because he had to take care of me his whole live? Was it all my fault that I am alone now and he hates me? What will he say when he see's me will he tell me he hates me to my face?

The car stopped and I was taken from my thoughts. My door was opened and I was told to go up stairs to my room and wait for Sam there. Was there a nicer way to say that? Yes, HELL YES. This guy is supper anyoying. What is it with him is it always jerk day?

I kept getting more and more nervous as the time went by it has been 3 hours where is he an that guy is still here he keeps checking on me. So I blasted my music and started listening to invincable by hedley. I love the song so much and it always lifts my mood. But for some reason it didn't so what was wrong. Then all the un-ansewered questions started in my head I didn't want to find the ansewers out I couldn't take it. So I got a suitcase out and started packing so that I could leave as soon as I was done I had a colledge ready for me in september and the apartment that I have is ready and Sam doesn't now where I am going because I have just decided this month and he hasn't been speaking to me. My stuff is all ready now all i have to do is make sure his friend doesn't see me sneak out. I blast my music on full blast and what the hell is on finally a song that is kinda perfect for the ocation. I hop out my window with my cloths and things I can't live without and throw them into my car. Well its silver and has wheels so it is a car just no idea what its called.

I make my way to Newyork to go to colledge and do something with my life I still need to figure out what I want to do but for now I got in and I need to do my courses to here I go. One last look at the place I grew up in and I am out of here for now maybe I will come home when I can handle the questions that were never ansewered but for now they remain. A piece of my past to be opened on a later date when I am ready to move on. I pass by the Come back to LA Push sing and I swear I saw a pair of eyes that looked like Sam's I guess I must be thinking of him.

**POV-Sam **

**I feel like such a idiot right now how could i have missed her grad i promised. Not to mention ignore her for so long what kind of a brother am I. She had to go through loseing both her parents and then her big brother but at least I can tell her now. That is something that will make her understand. If she knows about the vamp in La Push she won't be mad about grad and that. Well atleast Jared is there looking after her I couldn't live if some thing ever happened to my Sarah. **

**I got home with Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jaccob, Quil, and Embry we were going to tell her they now just how much it hurts me that they thought this would be the best idea. Even if she isn't a imprint like kim is to Jarred or Liam is to Leah and Claire to Quil and Hope to Collin and Lily to Brady and Sofia to Jaccob and my Emily is to me. That only leaves Paul and Seth to imprint but even if Sarah is not a imprint the elders gave permission any way. **

**Jarred was in the living room and the music was blasting were Sarahs room was. She only does that when she is upset or is trying to do something without me knowing. Before i could even talk Jarred was freaking out and rambling.**

**"She went to here room and then told me to go away or else and then i would check on her and well the music started so yeah and then she locked the door so i couldn't turn it off so I went down here to hang out till you got here than I heard a thud that I wouldn 't have heard over the music without wolfy stuff so then there were more so i went up to here door and knocked and then there was a car engine and a car going down the street with her in it and i didn't know what to do she is eight teen so I couldn't stop her and and-"He was cut off with everyone yelled**

**"WHAT"**

**I thought i was going to kill Jarred there for letting her go my baby sister she wouldn't tell me about colledge or were she was staying and now she was gone when i was suppose to always look out for her always be there for her and now she is gone for ever.**


	2. sorry

Its been two damn years since I have been back to La Push and I couldn't stay mad at Sam any more I am just not that kind of a person. Sam always used to say that I was sweet and caring but by the way you look at me you never would have guessed. But I look the same as two years ago except for the peiceings that i have. One on my nose a couple on my eyebrow and one on my lip and I wear dark make up to look sexy with my dark skin tone. I am super nice though just I have the look that says mess with me and you are screwed.

I am at the house that I grew up in and it looks like some people are hear I just hope one of them is Sam I need to say sorry. And also to that Jarred kid for trying to be nice when Sam couldn't be there at my grad he didn't deserve the way I treated him. I was about to open my door when they all came out and Sam was in the front. They were wearing shorts like they used to how my time has changed and theres hasn't.

I got out of the car and they looked me over what can I say I have on black tight pants with a white tank and a leather jacket that stop past my chest and 3 inch black boots on. They wouldn't even know who I was by the looks on there faces. I look diffrent from then I have way more than I did before I left.

"Who are you and why are you here"Sam spoke to me with a cold but famalier tone like he could sort of know it was me but not peice it together.

"What you don't remember your little sis"

As soon as the words sunk in I saw some people still question it and they still didn't think it was me.

"What don't believe its me come on I am aloud to change plus you told me to never get a peircing and well I was mad so I got some and you have to admit I was like 10 when you told me after I got my ears peirced and you were even unhappy then"

When i finished I was crushed in a hug that I have wanted for the last two years but never could get. Now all i need to do is say sorry.

"Sam put me down pleaseyou are going to crush me"he set me down but didn't stop hugging me but did losen his grip on me.

"I am so sorry I was so mad that you didn't show up then I was acting like a major bitch and I was already going to leave with out you knowing but after summer to go to colledge in new york but I had every thing set up and I thought you hated me so I left and didn't look back but I missed you so much and just wanted to see you again."

I talke dso fast that i didn't think he heard that and by the looks of some of his friends I don't think that they under stood what I said either but thats just how I talk.

"Your lucky I still know how to under stand you or else that would have been a parade of words"he said with a huge smile on his face.

"But you have no reason to be sorry I am and you know what I don't hate you it is just diffrent then what it was before I started acting wierd and then you wouldn't talk to me and I know how hard every thing was for you so I was going to tell you something that would lesson your anger at me but then you were gone and I just wanted to kill Jarred for that but then I relized it was my fault and then you didn't leave a clue were you were going and yah and I didn't do anything right"

The looks on his friends faces made sure that they had no idea what was going on at all we were talking to fast but hey were the uley kids no one understands us.

"So can you forgive me for running away without telling you"

"Only if you can forgive me for makeing you run away"

"Yes"we both said it at the same time and that caused us to laugh because of how we knew just when to say things.

"What the hell were you just saying and is she your sister or not"

I looked over to who siad it and when I locked my eyes with him everything faded away and it was only him. A tall tanned god with chocolate eyes and black hair. Muscles every were and a face that had a square jaw. He looked like he had a aditude about him that was like mine a don't mess with me aditude. I couldn't take my eyes away from him his eyes stole my focas from every thing. I didn't care that my brother was beside me. Even though I have wanted to see him ever since the day I was gone. The other boys I had no knoledge thing that brought me back to reality was a growl that came in the direction of my brother.

I looked over to him breaking the moment with the brown eyed god that I had seen secounds ago. Sam was angrey and was shaking a bit but got back into control when he noticed that I was staring at him.

"Why why I just got her back and him come on"Sam muttered under his breath

"Whats wrong and what do you mean"I asked Sam

He looked worried and looked to the boys for some help but they just backed up into the house so Sam could talk to me but the guy my eyes were locked to had to be dragged into the house so he would not stay to interrupt sam and my conversation.

"Okay well let me start off with what I was going to tell you on that night. Well the reason that I was so distent was the fact that I have duties to the pack and with all the new wolves it was hard and I am the alpha so I had to look after them and not to mention La Push from vampires. So the reason why I realy was bein g distant was because I didn't want you hurt we can't control our anger and that would be bad if you got hurt. The stories of us being decendents from wolves is true and all the guys and leah are wolves except liam."

OMG OMG OMG has my brother lost is he truely that f-ing crazy or this some stupid joke he has wanted to play on me for running away.

"Are you f-ing crazy that is not possible"

The next thing I know is my brother in front of me and stripping ehh I will never recover. But before I could tell him to put some clothes on. He exploded into a extra large black a freaking night wolf. Holy shit what the hell how could it be true. This was all to crazy. I started to feel funny all my thoughs started to mend toghether and made no sense and the last thing I know was warm arms catching me before the darkness took over my body and made my worries disapear without one more thought.


	3. I may be a angel now

Chapter 3

Pauls Povs

Sam and this girl were talking and no one could understand what they were even saying. They were talking so fast even with our advanced hearing it was hard to know what they were saying. It was crazy we didn't even know if this was Sarah. But if he was talking like this then I guess it is. They finally stopped talking and I asked if it was his sister and she turned to look at me.

As soon as her eyes met mine it was as if my world changed and she was the only one I could see. She was my water in a desert. Her eyes were pulling me in a pool of blue that are as clear a crystal. They are so nice with her tan skin and dark brown hair that flows down her back. And the dark make up makes her eyes wide and perfect. Her body full of curves you could not help but check her out. She is the definition of perfect and she is all mine and mine for ever.

SHIT, HOLY SHIT.

I just imprinted on the alphas baby sis that is so not good but at least I have a hot imprint and she looks so bad ass. Damn fate may not have been nice to me but damn they gave me a nice imprint hope she is as good as she looks when it comes to what she likes. She better like what I like or at least some of the stuff. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam oh god I was checking out his sister and he was watching great just great.

"Why why I just got her back and him come on" Sam muttered

"What's wrong and what do you mean" Sarah asked

Sam looked at us nervous at what he had to tell her at least she was now a imprint so she always had one of us. But I hope it is mostly me I don't want one of them checking out my Sarah.

"Okay well let me start off with what I was going to tell you on that night. Well the reason that I was so distant was the fact that I have duties to the pack and with all the new wolves it was hard and I am the alpha so I had to look after them and not to mention La Push from vampires. So the reason why I really was being distant was because I didn't want you hurt we can't control our anger and that would be bad if you got hurt. The stories of us being decedents from wolves are true and all the guys and Leah are wolves except Liam."

"Are you f-ing crazy that is not possible" Sarah asked Sam

So Sam did the only thing he could think of he was going to prove it to her so he started to strip. And phased a little bit away from her. She stared in shock. And everyone was waiting for her response when we all noticed she was going to faint. I ran over to her just as she collapsed and she fell into my arms. Sam was already phased back and came over to her and looked at me with anger then his eyes softened into understanding.

"Take her inside and lay her on the couch until she wakes up" Sam said and went into the house to talk to Emily.

As I went into the house with Sarah in my arms all the girls were staring at her and I suppose the guys had told them what happened well he was talking to me. They looked happy about it but some not so much. Sofia was the first one to speak and I had a feeling if I was not holding Sarah and Jake wasn't holding her she would be in my face.

"I swear to god Paul if you use her for a lay like all your other girls I will get Jacob to kick your ass to the moon and also you will have Sam and every girl in hear on your ass so be warned!"

"Y-Yes" I managed to squeak out and all the guys laughed.

I went and put Sarah down onto the extra large couch and we waited for her to wake up. We talked for a bit and I was getting glares from everyone and if looks could kill I would be dead.

Sarah's POV

I was starting to see light and I remembered that my brother and his friends are werewolves. Oh god why why why. I opened my eyes and sat up and looked around. I was in the living room in my child hood home. All the guys that were outside were looking at me and I pulled my legs up to my chest not afraid just shocked. This was the coolest thing ever they were wolves. I saw Sam and smiled at him and saw everyone visibly relax.

"So what do you think about us being wolves and all? Is it okay with you?" Sam asked me worry lasing his voice.

To be honest it was the coolest thing ever and it wasn't just fake. I loved all that super natural stuff this is awesome maybe it is a good thing. I am the luckiest person ever alive well maybe to me yes. I hadn't answered yet so the guys looked worried. Like I would run screaming from the house hop in the car and go away. So I answered the best I could.

"That is the..." I just wanted to torture them and it was so funny even the girls in the room looked worried now "the most fucking awesome thing I ever saw!"

I said it with so much excitement that the house could have burst from all my happiness but that would never happen. But the looks I got were making me scarred they looked at me in disbelieve.

"What?" The guys said together

"Listen and don't get me pissed I am nice most times but once you go to far shut up okay. The wolf thing is okay I wished you didn't hide it from me but still that is so cool okay now stop with the stare that makes me think I have a extra head please."I told them.

They snapped out of it but they still were giving me a weird look I know I changed but I was still the sweet Sarah they all knew well some of them that is. Sam was the first to mention one thing that about my new self oh great.

"Sarah what the hell did you do and what is with the piercings I don't get it and the goth biker look?"

"When I left I sort of got into some trouble when I was at my school there was my best friend don't worry he was gay and all so we didn't date( no offense there ) plus he had a boyfriend. We played a game of truth or dare with some other girls and guys at a party. One guy there does some piercings and tattoos so I got dared to get a tattoo and a piercing. I was drunk so I said yes. I got my nose done and lip and then the tat I got a pair of angel wings on my lower back that say 'I may be a angel now' Well after that I decided to go and me and my two room mates were going back to the dorm I was dizzy from the alcohol and the pain of the tattoo. And I had no idea who was driving so I had no idea that Kat was driving and she just got her license back because of her driving she was the only one not drunk so she had to. The light was green and we were going through the intersection when one of the guys from the party smashed into us and the light turned red and a truck hit us flipping our car. I had to dial 911 and try and get out of the car. I got out but my legs were gushing blood I guess I had a adrenaline rush because with glass sticking out of my legs and all over my forehead I got Kat and Victoria out of the car and made sure they were okay. Victoria had a broken arm and Kat had a concussion. I made sure there were okay and went to see were the cars that hit us were but they were gone. The paramedics came and I collapsed onto the ground. I had to have surgery to fix the things wrong. 7 different surgeries and I was named a hero for my kindness but I thought the tattoo before was ironic I didn't talk to anyone I just shut in and every time I would show anyone the scars they just made it worse so I went like this and no one would mess with me. I got my degree in computer science/technology and I came back here to say sorry. I wanted you to know that once after what happened I realized I wanted some one in my life so yah..." I trailed off at the end not sure what to say.

They were looking sad most of them were crying and some were shaking slightly. I wanted to know what they thought of what happened and how they would take the scares that littered my body that are covered all the time even with the heat I never show them.

Authors note: I do not own twilight or any of the books in the twilight series I just use the characters and Sarah and most of the imprints are all my characters to hope you like my story I am sorry but please review I will update if I get more reviews because then I will know that you guys want to know what is happening so 4 reviews and I will update so read and like it hope to update soon or move on to another story your awesome writer redrideing. ()() (00) (uu)


End file.
